Cocoon High School
by fullmetal-alchemist44
Summary: *AU*. Lors de sa rentrée en terminale, Lightning fait la rencontre d'une nouvelle élève, Fang, qui s'impose dès le début comme une rivale. Mais quels secrets peut bien cacher cette dernière et jusqu'où ira cette rivalité? Fang/Lightning.
1. Chapter 1

****Yop, j'ai finalement eu la subite envie de réécrire après une overdose (positive) de lecture de fanfics!****

****Première fois que j'écris dans le domaine de Final Fantasy mais aussi dans autre chose que le fandom de FMA (et qui plus est un couple qui n'est pas hétéro). J'espère que la fanfic sera à la hauteur parce qu'il y aussi très longtemps que je n'ai pas lu quelque chose en français (vive les romans en VO et le fandom anglais xD).****

****Il y a quelques fanfics vraiment très sympa et bien écrites de Flight en français mais malheureusement pas beaucoup, je me suis décidée à me lancer pour aider à compléter ça, en espérant que ça vous plaise^^****

**(Désolée pour le résumé de l'histoire, je suis nulle pour ça.)**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Chapitre 1 : Welcome to Cocoon High School<strong>**

Elle détestait la rentrée. Tout cette excitation pour un événement si commun et répétitif. En effet, après avoir été déserté pendant deux longs mois, le prestigieux lycée de Bodhum, Cocoon High School, retrouvait enfin sa vivacité. Des flots d'adolescents coulaient au travers du grand portail de fer noir, immergeant la court de récréation qui surplombait le bâtiment principal. De joyeuses retrouvailles qui passaient pour une insupportable tempête de cris et de rires aux yeux et aux oreilles de Lightning. Elle entamait à présent sa dernière année au lycée et cette pensée la réjouissait, elle n'aurait plus jamais à subir cette infernal première journée. Sa cadette quant à elle débutait dans ce nouveau monde. Tout juste sortie du collège, rien ne l'impatientait plus que de découvrir cet endroit qu'elle qualifiait de merveilleux.

Solidement accrochée au bras de sa sœur, un large sourire égaillant son visage, elle contemplait avec émerveillement chaque recoins de l'école.

-Serah tu verras que le lycée n'a rien de si extraordinaire, c'est comme le collège avec des gens plus âgés, lâcha Lightning déjà fatiguée par l'agitation.

-Avec plus de liberté et beaucoup plus de monde oui! déclara la cadette avec entrain.

-Tu devrais aller voir le numéro de ta classe sur le panneau et retrouver Snow, je dois aller en cours. conseilla Lightning d'un ton las.

-Soit pas si rabat-joie Claire, c'est mon premier jour ici, et je vais pourvoir passer plus de temps avec toi, répondit sa sœur quelque peu vexée par le manque de motivation de son aînée.

-Oui, je te vois ce midi à la cafétéria alors, à tout à l'heure.

Elle esquissa un sourire à Serah et s'engouffra à travers la foule pour disparaître à l'intérieur de l'imposante bâtisse.

Les cours débutaient à 9h, afin de laisser aux élèves le temps de trouver leur classe. Celle de Lightning n'avait quasiment pas changée par rapport à l'année précédente, faisant partie du club de boxe du lycée elle se retrouvait avec les sportifs, dont les garçons composaient les trois quarts de la classe. Une ou deux nouvelles têtes s'ajoutaient au groupe cette année mais rien de dépaysant.

La jeune fille alla s'asseoir près de la fenêtre, place où elle pourrait laisser son esprit s'évader parmi les nuages, évitant ainsi les caquètements agaçants de ses camarades. Elle pouvait être sûre que le siège à côté du sien ne serait pas pris, les lycéens ne connaissaient que trop bien son caractère. Lightning était ce qu'on pourrait qualifier «d'élève populaire» par son physique attirant et ses performances au club de boxe, mais son caractère froid et impassible avait su créer une distance avec son entourage.

Le professeur, M. Amodar, un homme aux traits sympathiques et de carrure imposante, arriva dans la salle quelques minutes avant 9h afin de se présenter et commença ensuite avec toutes les modalités qu'apportent les rentrées. L'heure était bien entamée lorsque quelques coups se firent entendre à la porte. Le professeur alla ouvrir laissant rentrer une jeune fille aux traits exotiques.

-Excusez-moi je viens d'arriver ici et je me suis un peu perdue dans les couloirs, dit-elle en se passant la main derrière la tête.

-Aucun problème ça peut arriver, trouve toi une place je vais te donner les papiers que j'ai distribué. Quel est ton nom au fait, que je te note sur la liste? demanda-t-il en souriant.

-Oerba Yun Fang, répondit-elle simplement, cherchant du regard une place ou s'asseoir.

Elle repéra le siège vide près de Lightning et s'y installa nonchalamment. Elle salua sa voisine d'un chaleureux sourire mais celle-ci détoura les yeux, l'air agacé, feignant d'admirer le paysage. L'aînée des Farron soupira, une retardataire vêtue d'un jean troué, d'une veste en cuir et les cheveux en bataille ne risquait pas d'être le genre à tenir calmement en place toute une matinée sans créer de problème. Effectivement, Fang ne tint pas compte du comportement méprisant de sa camarade et repartit à l'attaque avec de nouvelles questions en commençant par lui demander son nom. Le résultat fut une fois de plus un échec, aucun mots ne sortit de la bouche de son «interlocutrice».

-Erf t'as pas l'air d'être quelqu'un de facile toi, mauvaise nuit? La brunette avait décidé de continuer son monologue, espérant que Lightning finisse par lui répondre. Je m'demande ce qu'une fille dans ton genre peut bien faire dans une classe de sportifs? Poursuivit-elle, J'suis inscrite au cours de boxe et toi c'est quoi ton truc, pom-pom girl?

Le mot «boxe» résonna aux oreilles de la jeune fille aux cheveux roses. N'affichant aucune expression faciale, elle jeta un regard à l'inconnue et fit face à son grand sourire narquois. Ce genre de personne faisait partie de celles qui irritaient le plus Lightning parmi les nombreux individus qu'abritait le lycée. Arrogant, insouciant, désinvolte, nonchalant, odieux, une _espèce _qui affirme sans cesse avoir raison et capable de vous tenir tête. Oui, ces mots pouvaient qualifier Fang, et Lightning détestait les personnes comme elle, les personnes qui n'avaient pas peur de l'affronter.

-Je fais aussi partie du club de boxe, lâcha-t-elle sèchement.

-Oh, tu daignes enfin me parler! continua Fang en arquant un sourcil, toujours ce sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Je savais qu'on pourrait s'entendre, on a déjà un point commun tu vois. Alors t'es quel niveau, tu commences cette année? Miss..euh?

-Lightning. Je suis classée première dans la région, répondit la jeune fille d'un ton neutre.

-Woh sérieux? J'espère avoir enfin trouvé un adversaire à ma hauteur, j'attends de voir ce que tu vaux sur le ring alors, se vanta la brunette en regardant la championne dans les yeux.

Lightning fronça les sourcils. Pour qui se prenait-elle cette nouvelle? Et ce sourire taquin qui ne s'effaçait pas de son visage. Elles venaient à peine de se rencontrer et elle l'insupportait déjà.

Ce que je vaux sur le ring? Pensa-t-elle, et bien ça tu vas vite le découvrir cette après-midi ma vieille.

-Et Lightning c'est pas un nom ça, d'où ça sort?

-Tu crois peut-être que Fang c'est mieux? rétorqua la blonde.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux, c'est le genre de prénom qu'on donne dans mon pays, ricana la jeune fille au teint mat.

-Pourquoi, tu ne viens pas de Cocoon? demanda Light intriguée.

-Tiens, ma vie t'intéresse maintenant? Sourit Fang de plus belle.

-Tsss, la championne détourna la tête à nouveau vers la fenêtre.

-Je suis originaire de Gran Pulse, tu sais le pays auquel le tient aime bien faire la guerre.

Leur conversation fut interrompue par Amodar qui leur réclama le silence. La stridente sonnerie du lycée ne tarda pas à agresser les tympans des élèves, provoquant une explosion de joie dans les classes dont les occupants se précipitèrent par les portes pour aller déjeuner.

Avant de quitter la pièce, Fang osa demander à Lightning si elle voulait manger avec elle, mais cette dernière refusa froidement, prétextant qu'elle avait des choses à faire.

-Pas commode, hein?

Un garçon de sa classe, un grand blondinet dont les yeux étaient presque recouvert par le large bonnet qui trônait sur sa tête, venait de l'accoster en marchant à sa hauteur.

-Lightning? J'ai cru remarqué ouais, plaisanta-t-elle, c'est ta copine?

-Quoi, oula non, le jeune manqua de s'étouffer à la question de la jeune fille. Je dirais plutôt ma future belle-sœur, je sors avec sa petite sœur. Au fait, moi c'est Snow, lui dit-il avec un sourire amical.

-Et ben j'espère que ta copine est moins coincée que sa sœur, rigola la pulsienne, ravie de te rencontrer Snow.

-La personnalité opposée! J'ai cru comprendre que t'étais nouvelle ici, ça te dirait de manger avec nous? Je pourrais te présenter un peu de monde, proposa gentiment le blondinet.

-Je t'avoue que je savais pas trop avec qui casser la dalle ce midi donc ça marche!

Lightning avait besoin de passer un peu de temps au calme après cette matinée quelque peu agitée. Après avoir été ranger son casier dans le hall principal, elle s'orientait vers la cafétéria où elle espérait trouver Serah et pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec elle dans un coin tranquille. C'était son premier jour au lycée et cela lui ferait plaisir de partager ses premières impressions avec sa grande sœur. Malheureusement une fois arrivée à l'intérieur de la cafétéria elle préféra immédiatement revenir sur ses pas. Son petit groupe «d'amis» occupait la table où ils avaient l'habitude de s'installer depuis leur début dans l'école, seule une petite différence sortait de l'ordinaire. Fang. Elle semblait s'être bien intégrée au groupe. De là où elle se tenait, Lightning pouvait deviner que Snow faisait les présentations avec le reste de la bande, et la venue de ce nouveau membre avait l'air de les réjouir.

«Quelle journée de merde.» marmonna la lycéenne avant de faire demi-tour. A peine avait-elle bougé qu'on la bouscula. Prête à insulter le malheureux, elle se retint lorsqu'elle vit que c'était Hope. Celui ci commençait à bafouiller quelques excuses mais s'arrêta en voyant le visage de son amie.

-Hey Light, excuse moi je t'avais pas vu, je te cherchais justement, comment tu vas? demanda le jeune garçon en rajustant ses lunettes.

-Tu sais ce que je pense de la rentrée, répondit-elle soulagée d'apercevoir un visage familier.

-C'est vrai. Tu manges avec les autres ce midi? Sinon je me demandais si on ne pouvait pas manger ensemble pour que tu me montres les locaux? proposa-t-il en lui adressant un sourire.

-Bonne idée, j'ai besoin d'être tranquille ce midi, j'ai pas envie d'entendre les conneries de joueurs de foot écervelés tout le repas.

-Génial, j'ai déjà mon sandwich! déclara joyeusement le petit blondinet en entamant la marche.

Hope était pour Lightning proche de ce que l'on pourrait appeler un «meilleur ami». Ils s'étaient connu grâce à Snow qui avait sauvé l'adolescent d'un accident de voiture où sa mère y avait perdu la vie. Il l'avait par la suite intégrer à leur groupe d'amis et tous ensemble ils l'avaient aidé à surmonter sa peine et les moments difficiles. Cela faisait maintenant 2 ans. Hope avait vu en Lightning la sœur qu'il n'avait jamais eu, une figure projective en substitution à sa mère décédée. Malgré la dure réalité de la vie et sa timidité c'était un gamin débrouillard et déterminé. Élève surdoué, génie en informatique, il venait d'intégrer le lycée à l'âge de 14 ans.

Tout en discutant, Hope mémorisait chaque endroit que la jeune Farron lui faisait découvrir. Il était moins enthousiaste que Serah à l'idée de faire ses premiers pas dans une nouvelle école, pour lui c'était juste un nouveau cycle obligatoire par lequel il devait passer mais retrouver ses amis le réjouissait.

-Et comme promis, notre petite merveille du lycée, voilà le club de boxe! s'exclama Claire en ouvrant la double porte du gymnase.

Hope détailla l'immense salle d'un regard attentif et curieux.

-Allez en piste! Tu m'as tanné toutes les vacances pour que je t'emmène ici alors pas question de roupiller, lança-t-elle.

En effet, Hope avait demandé, voir supplié, la championne du club de lui enseigner quelques techniques de lutte, en échange de quoi il lui offrirait diverses astuces informatiques.

Le jeune garçon s'appliqua donc à suivre les conseils de son nouvel entraîneur jusqu'à la fin de l'heure du repas, lorsque Amodar fit son entrée dans la salle de sport.

-Et bien championne, déjà partie pour entraîner nos nouvelles recrues? demanda-t-il amusé.

-Vous êtes en avance coach, répondit-elle esquivant un coup de poing de Hope qui s'appliquait pleinement dans ses leçons, Je suis juste venue montrer deux, trois coups à un ami.

-Je vois qu'il apprend vite, ria-t-il, Va donc te mettre en tenue les autres ne vont pas tarder à arriver, conseilla l'entraîneur en sortants des gants d'un placard un fer.

Hope remercia rapidement Lightning et lui souhaita une bonne journée avant de s'éclipser pour lui permettre d'aller se changer. Le jeune fille soupira en se dirigeant vers les vestiaires, l'après-midi était consacrée aux entraînements sportifs et le cours de boxe était sa matière favorite, celle où elle excellait le plus. Repenser au défi que lui avait lancer Fang un peu plutôt dans la journée la faisait crépiter. Elle allait pouvoir l'écraser et lui montrer son vrai pouvoir sur le ring, lui montrer sa fierté et finalement réussir à combler cette journée qui avait mal débutée. Elle afficha un sourire confiant lorsqu'elle percuta la personne qui occupait ses pensées au même moment. Cette dernière sortait du vestiaire, déjà changée.

-Ben alors, déjà inquiète d'afficher une défaite à ton compteur? se vanta la pulsienne.

-Tsss, cache toi derrière tes moqueries on verra bien qui est la meilleure sur le terrain, siffla la championne avant de donner un coup d'épaule à son adversaire pour pouvoir dégager le chemin et aller enfiler sa tenue de boxe.

-Yep, je t'attends sur le ring ma jolie, lui lança-t-elle en ricanant avant de s'orienter vers ledit ring.

Claire Farron bouillonnait, les railleries de sa camarade ne faisait qu'augmenter son désir ardent de lui infliger une écrasante et humiliante défaite, elle comptait bien montrer à sa nouvelle rivale qu'elles ne jouaient pas dans la même court. Après avoir enfilé ses vêtements, un short rose et un débardeur blanc, ainsi que son casque à la vitesse d'un éclair, elle s'empressa de rejoindre le reste du groupe d'un pas assuré, une lueur de colère scintillant au cœur de ses iris océans. Fang la défia du regard et elle eu l'impression que les yeux de la blonde la transperçait en plein cœur, mais elle n'allait pas céder et lui offrit son plus grand sourire dévoilant ses crocs aiguisés. Fang ne portait pas son nom pour rien, une fois un défi lancé, tel un chasseur elle ne s'arrêtait pas avant d'avoir remporté son prix. Elle avait fait de Lightning sa nouvelle proie et elle comptait bien la prendre dans sa redoutable mâchoire.

- Bien Lightning, vu que tu as l'air en forme aujourd'hui tu vas nous faire le plaisir d'introduire notre nouvelle recrue, commença Amodar, brisant le silence entre les deux jeunes filles, Montez toutes les deux sur le ring, et montre moi ce que t'as dans le ventre Fang.

Il leur tendit une paire de gants chacune qu'elles enfilèrent. Sans se quitter du regard les deux lycéennes passèrent sous les cordes pour monter sur le ring. Elles se positionnèrent l'une en face de l'autre. Lightning resserra ses gants autour de ses poignets une dernière fois. Fang pencha sa tête à droite puis à gauche, faisant craquer sa nuque pour s'échauffer. Leur yeux profondément ancré les uns dans les autres, elles étaient prêtes et en position de combat. La tension entre les deux rivale était presque palpable. Amodar fit résonner la petite cloche se situant en bord de ring ce qui annonçait le début du round. Ne voulant pas montrer son impatience et garder l'habituel sérénité

qu'elle dégageait, Claire laissa la pulsienne lancer la première attaque. Cette dernière ne se fit pas prier pour bondir sur la championne tentant de lui asséner un coup de poing qu'elle esquiva aisément. Décidant de contre attaquer, la jeune fille au cheveux rose lui envoya un uppercut dans le ventre que Fang se prit de plein fouet. Mais sa capacité de résistance lui permettait d'encaisser sans trop de dégâts et de se remettre en équilibre rapidement avant de balancer violemment son pied contre son adversaire qui para rapidement de ses bras. Décidément l'incroyable rapidité de Lightning n'allait pas facilité la tâche à Fang. Elle réitéra ses attaques en vain et réussit seulement à se prendre des coups supplémentaires par la blonde. Lightning menait le combat à son bon entendement sans laisser une minute de répit à la brunette, enchaînant les combos avec une grâce et une vitesse déconcertante.

Haletante, la championne se repositionna après avoir évité une fois de plus une attaque. La pulsienne possédait plus d'endurance qu'elle et après s'être pris autant de coups elle commençait à comprendre la tactique de jeu de Light. Elle comptait bien retourner la situation à son avantage, la petite Farron avait assez joué comme ça à son goût. Pivotant sur elle même pour éviter un coup de pied, Fang s'appuya d'une main sur l'épaule gauche de son ennemie, pris appuie sur une jambe avant de lui projeter son genou dans les tripes. Lightning s'écroula brusquement en arrière sous la puissance de la frappe. La jeune fille à la peu mat la regarda de haut ré-affichant ce sourire qui lui était propre.

-Fini de jouer ma p'tite, j'me suis assez échauffée comme ça, il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses tu crois pas, ricana-t-elle de toutes ses dents.

La blonde fronça les sourcils en se relevant, non sans peine. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment cette nouvelle pouvait encore tenir debout après tous les coups qu'elle avait reçu. C'était impossible. Et cette puissance avec laquelle elle l'avait frappée à l'instant, d'où sortait-elle cette force. Light se dit que la situation n'évoluait pas tout à fait comme elle l'avait prédit. Effectivement sa rivale utilisa son moment d'inattention pour lui affliger une autre attaque qu'elle n'esquiva pas. Troublée, la blonde n'usa pas de ses réflexes aussi rapidement et ne vit pas arriver les multiples assauts de son assaillante. Comment arrivait-elle à puiser une telle énergie après un combat pareil, c'était comme si elle n'avait encore fait aucun effort qui puisse l'épuiser. Fang pris la main sur la deuxième partie du round et infligea un K.O à sa camarade par un uppercut dans le menton. A bout de souffle, Lightning ragea lorsque Amodar annonça la fin du combat, déclarant que leur championne en avait assez fait pour aujourd'hui. La pulsienne lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se relever, main que la jeune Farron envoya balader furieusement avant de sortir du ring.

-Et bien Fang je suis étonné, je n'avais pas vu quelqu'un battre une élève du niveau de Lightning avec une telle force dès un premier combat depuis des années. Tu pourrais bien te placer au dessus de notre demoiselle en continuant comme ça, lui dit-il en lui tapotant fièrement l'épaule.

Le reste du groupe était tout aussi émerveillé que le professeur, leur championne imbattue depuis ses débuts au lycée venait de se faire ridiculiser par une nouvelle venue. Un peu gênée par l'agitation qu'elle suscitait, Fang n'en était pas moins réjouit de sa victoire. Humiliée, Lightning avait foncé aux vestiaires pour prendre une douche afin de s'apaiser les nerfs. Sa journée ne pouvait pas être pire. Elle se laissa divaguer un moment sous l'eau froide, faisant le vide dans ses pensées, savourant enfin ce moment de calme et de tranquillité. Les autres allaient rester un moment à félicité leur nouvelle favorite, lui laissant un peu de temps seule. Elle était certes énervée, mais elle se disait aussi qu'elle n'avait pas eu de concurrence de ce niveau depuis des années. Fang allait peut-être lui permette de pimenter un peu ses entraînements et lui donner la motivation de progresser encore plus pour prendre sa vengeance, parce qu'elle ne comptait pas en rester là. La pulsienne allait morfler.

-Eh t'es encore là-dedans? Une voix exotique la tira de nouveau de ses rêveries.

-Elle pouvait pas rester dans la salle, marmonna Claire, Casse-toi j'me douche! Lui cracha-t-elle.

-Calmos j'suis pas venue t'embêter, le coach voudrait te voir je crois, fit doucement Fang, n'osant pas trop s'approcher de la douche.

-Dis lui que je le verrai au prochain cours, j'ai envie d'être tranquille là, continua Light toujours aussi méprisante.

-Allez fais pas la tête, t'aura qu'à prendre ta revanche sur moi au prochain match.

-J'y compte bien, tu vas pas t'en tirer comme ça.

-Eh j'attends que ça moi, ricana la brunette, allez reviens donc avec nous au lieu de bouder dans ton coin mistinguette.

-C'est facile à dire pour toi qui vient de t'attirer toute les joies de la foule. Et je t'ai dit de t'en aller, j'ai besoin de m'habiller.

-Ben vas-y je t'attends, lâche Fang d'un ton joueur.

-Casse-toi!

-C'est bon, c'est bon j'men vais, ricana-t-elle une dernière fois avant de claquer la porte du vestiaire.

Lightning poussa un soupir et ouvrit la cabine de douche. C'était une journée vraiment éprouvante. Elle allait attraper sa serviette de bain posée sur le banc en face lorsqu'elle sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle tourna la tête pour voir Fang qui se tenait devant elle, les bras croisés, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles illuminant son visage, la dévorant du regard.

-Putain, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous la bordel ! cria-t-elle en se couvrant comme elle pouvait de la serviette, le rouge lui montant aux joues.

Fang éclata de rire devant l'expression qu'affichait sa camarade de classe.

-C'est bon t'as rien à cacher t'es bien foutu, dit-elle entre deux rires.

-Mais casse-toi bon sang, j'ai le droit à mon intimité! hurla Lightning complètement embarrassée, dont la teinte tournait au cramoisi.

La brunette, non sans s'arrêter de rire, fini par s'en aller sous les paroles de plus en plus menaçante de sa victime qui lui avait déjà balancé son gel douche à la figure.

Claire s'habilla en vitesse puis quitta le gymnase sans jeter un coup d'œil au groupe, maugréant des insultes et jurant qu'elle aurait sa vengeance.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Un p'tit commentaire encourage toujours et aide pour les chapitres suivant :)<strong>**

****Vous en avez pensé quoi? J'espère que ce n'est pas trop misérable.****

****Sinon je voulais préciser que je m'y connais pas du tout en boxe, donc on va dire que leur round ressemble plus à un combat de jeux vidéo qu'autre chose _****

****Et pour éclaircir la chose je donne les âges des personnages principaux: Lightning 17 ans, Fang 18 ans, Snow 17 ans, Serah et Vanille 15 ans et Hope 14 ans.****


	2. Chapter 2

**Plop, et oui après un bon gros nombre de mois et un miracle, voici le chapitre 2!**

**Je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuse mis à part que la flemme et le fansub me prennent pas mal de temps (mon boulot me crevait aussi). Mais voilà quand même la suite, je vais essayer de mettre moins de temps pour sortir le prochain^^'. J'ai déjà écrit (à peu près) le plan complet de l'histoire alors ça devrait aller. D'ailleurs je tenais à préciser que malgré la tonalité plutôt "ado/humour" du début je comptais rendre l'histoire un peu plus sombre, du moins plus sérieuse, avec une trame qui j'espère tient la route. **

**Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère avoir votre avis avec un petit commentaire :)!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2: Revanche <strong>

Le ciel gris et pesant qui recouvrait lourdement la ville de Bodhum n'annonçait pas une journée radieuse. Lightning, accoudée à son bureau, regardait distraitement le vent battre les feuilles mortes à travers l'une des fenêtres de la salle de classe. Le temps morose alourdissait son humeur. Elle poussa un soupir et déplaça mollement son regard vers l'immense tableau noir où quelques dates d'événements historiques qu'elle connaissait par cœur étaient inscrites en liste à la craie blanche. La matinée était déjà bien entamée et la jeune fille avait hâte que les cours se terminent. Elle gratta quelques notes sur son cahier sans trop réellement y prêter attention. Le professeur, Mr. Dodin, déambulait à pas lents dans la classe tout en récitant son cours d'un ton monotone. Parfois, il lui arrivait de pousser des éclats de voix lorsque Etro sait quel empereur de génie avait fait tel exploit. C'était un homme grand et droit, maigre comme un clou, de petites lunettes rondes glissaient sur le bout de son nez crochu. Il les rajustait en fronçant les sourcils et haussant les narines, une sorte de tic chez lui. Lightning n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur ce qu'il racontait, elle avait réussi à éviter ce nouvel énergumène qui avait su la mettre hors d'elle dès la rentrée, et elle espérait pouvoir continuer ainsi le reste de le journée. Elle était en quête d'un moyen de se venger de son humiliation de la vieille. Un garçon du club de foot s'était assis à côté d'elle, après qu'elle le lui ait «gentiment» demandé. Un casque de musique vissé sur la tête, il avait les yeux fermés et se balançait sur sa chaise. Il lui avait même semblé pousser un ronflement. La craie crissa sur le tableau, M. Dodin se retourna vers ses élèves en se frottant les mains. Il inspira fortement en retroussant ses narines avant de prendre la parole.

- Mademoiselle Farron ! Pouvez-vous me dire quel événement important a déclenché le génocide de Gran Pulse ? Demanda-t-il sèchement en fixant la jeune fille aux cheveux rose de ses petits yeux d'aigle plissés.

La soudaine interrogation de M. Dodin sortit la concernée de ses rêveries. Elle n'avait pas entendu ce qu'il lui avait demandé. Elle bafouilla un léger «hum» et prétexta un moment de réflexion en levant un sourcil avant d'être sauvée par la stridente sonnerie de fin de classe. Elle se leva d'un bon, enfouissant rapidement ses affaires dans son sac avant de prendre la sortie sans même adresser un dernier regard au prof d'histoire. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une heure de maths et ce serait enfin la pause déjeuner.

Lightning suivit le groupe d'adolescents jusque dans la salle voisine et prit un siège, comme à son habitude, près de la fenêtre. Mais cette fois-ci le garçon au casque ne s'assit pas à côté d'elle. Elle le chercha impatiemment du regard mais ne le trouva pas. Ce fut Fang qui arriva avec un grand sourire en lui tendant un stylo bille.

-T'as fait tomber ça en partant, dit-elle en déposant son sac à dos sur le bureau d'à côté.

Lightning attrapa le crayon sans un mot et roula les yeux. Les ennuis commençaient. Le professeur de maths, un homme gras dans la quarantaine informa les élèves qu'il avait une annonce à faire venant de leur professeur principal.

- En effet, M. Amodar à eu l'ingénieuse idée de réinstaurer le système de binômes cette année. Un élève avec un bon taux de réussite formera la paire avec un élève en difficulté ou bien un nouveau. Cela permettra d'aider les plus faibles et de garder un bon niveau de classe. Les listes ont été faites par M. Amodar lui même et il n'y a pas de possibilité de changer. Si vous ne connaissez pas votre partenaire ce sera une occasion de vous faire de nouveaux amis, un autre bon point de ce système. Je vais donc citer vos noms par ordre alphabétique et vous donnez celui de votre binôme.

Décidément cette Fang devait être bourrée d'ondes négatives. A peine arrivait-elle près de la championne que les mauvaises nouvelles suivaient. Elle avait déjà eu droit à cette histoire de binôme lors de sa première année au lycée et on ne peut pas dire que cela reste un bon souvenir pour le malheureux Snow qui s'était retrouvé avec elle. Elle soupira, adressant une prière à Etro pour ne tomber sur la Pulsienne. Et les dieux étaient peut-être en sa faveur aujourd'hui.

- Mlle. Farron, vous aiderez M. Duncan dans ses études.

Elle soupira à nouveau, de soulagement cette fois. Enfin une bonne nouvelle se dit-elle. Quoi que les dieux n'étaient peut-être pas tant que ça de son côté finalement.

-Ah veuillez m'excuser j'ai fait une erreur, votre binôme est en fait Mlle. Yun.

Fang pencha la tête et croisa le regard froid et assassin de sa camarade.

-Tu vas devoir arrêter de tirer la gueule on doit faire équipe, que ça te plaise ou non p'tite championne, lui murmura-t-elle un sourire arrogant pendant sur les lèvres.

Et oui, les nuages noirs l'avaient prévenue dès son réveil, la journée serait pleine d'intempéries.

Lightning s'étirait sur la piste de course, les mains croisées, les bras tirés vers l'avant. Quelques mouvements de têtes et petites foulées, le cours de sport de l'après-midi allait bientôt débuter. Après un repas passé dans la solitude à méditer sur sa vengeance, elle avait enfin trouvé comment montrer à sa nouvelle rivale qu'on empiétait pas aussi facilement sur son territoire. Une petit idée avait germée dans son esprit et lui avait redonné le «sourire», intérieurement car Light ne souriait pas, pour la journée. Fang aimait les défis? Et bien la championne du lycée allait lui en donner.

L'entraîneur annonça les exercices pour le cours et après un bon quart d'heure d'échauffement il demanda aux élèves de se mettre par deux, chaque paire à la queue leu leu sur deux couloirs de la piste. La jeune fille aux cheveux rose se dirigea vers la Pulsienne avant de lui balancer, de son air les plus aimable, qu'elle devait se mettre avec elle.

-Tu veux déjà commencer le travail par binôme? T'es finalement p't'être pas si exécrable comme fille, répondit Fang avec sarcasme.

-J'ai juste envie de rabattre ta grande gueule.

La brune soupira et lâcha un sourire amusé. Quelle bornée cette Lightning, elle aimait ça.

-Viens pas pleurer une fois que je t'aurais encore mis la pâté.

Les deux lycéennes prirent place dans les files de la piste et attendirent le coup de sifflet qui devait annoncer leur tour. Elles se toisaient tout en gardant leur position de départ, prêtes à tracer comme des voitures au départ d'une course. C'était la même tension que lors de leur combat de boxe. La même sensation, la même excitation, le même désir de victoire.

La pluie que retenait le ciel depuis maintenant trop longtemps se déversa soudainement sur les pauvres élèves. Les gouttes d'eau tombant sur le sol mêlées à leurs battements de cœur résonnaient aux oreilles des jeunes filles.

Le coup de sifflet éclata contre leurs tympans, leurs baskets de sport crissèrent sur le bitume avant décoller du terrain. Côte à côte, elles se battaient contre le vent pour gagner encore et encore plus de vitesse, comme deux guépards lancés dans une course folle. Et comme elle l'avait espéré, sa vitesse légendaire ne lui fit pas défaut. Lightning prit une avance considérable sur son adversaire. Elle courait avec agilité et élégance, il est vrai que la jeune fille avait de quoi être fière de ses prouesses en sport. Elle gagna rapidement la fin de la piste, les yeux embrouillés par la pluie, et finit sa course par un petit saut que Fang ne comprit pas. Cette dernière maugréa et se dépêcha comme elle le pu d'atteindre le bout du terrain. Ce n'est que trop tard qu'elle comprit le bond de sa concurrente. Le béton sur la fin de la piste était mal fini sur quelques centimètres, et si on n'avait jamais couru ici auparavant, on risquait fortement de trébucher dessus. Avec tout l'élan qu'elle avait accumulé durant son déplacement, elle se retrouva projetée sur plusieurs mètres et atterrit dans une flaque de boue qui venait de se former sous la pluie abondante. La jeune femme au teint mat se releva, sous les rires moqueurs de ses camarades, s'essuyant le visage du revers de la main. Light lui afficha un sourire satisfait que la perdante lui rendit ironiquement. La petite garce marquait un point.

L'entraîneur frappa des mains pour à nouveau avoir l'attention de ses élèves et annonça la suite du cours qui se déroula sous la pluie au plus grand malheur de toute la classe. Après deux heures et demies d'activité physique ils étaient enfin récompensés par une bonne douche chaude aux vestiaires. La jeune Farron se dépêcha espérant pouvoir s'éclipser sans que Fang ne la suive. Elle était contente de sa victoire et finissait bien sa journée. Marchant dans le couloir qui menait au hall principal où se situaient les casiers, elle ouvrit son téléphone pour contacter Serah afin de la rejoindre pour rentrer à la maison. La cadette rejoignit sa sœur devant son casier, accompagnée d'une jeune fille rousse. Une nouvelle si la mémoire de Light était bonne.

-Eh frangine, tu as passé une bonne journée? Je te présente Vanille, c'est une nouvelle à Bodhum qui est dans ma classe.

-Yep, très bonne journée. Salut moi c'est Lightning, je suis contente que Serah se fasse de nouvelles amies, dit-elle sur un ton un peu moins froid qu'à son habitude, tout en enfonçant des écouteurs de iPod dans ses oreilles.

-Je suis contente d'être venue à Bodhum, le lycée est super et Serah et vos amis m'ont bien accueilli, déclara gaiement la petite rousse.

-Hey Vanille...Oh oh deux têtes roses, les coupa une voix familière derrière elles. Ah oui t'es la mini-Lightning qui sort avec Snow, continua la nouvelle arrivante en adressant un sourire à Serah. C'est vrai que vous vous ressemblez à s'y méprendre, la grimace en moins chez le mini-modèle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là? l'agressa l'aînée des Farron.

-Je venais voir Vanille. Voyant que Light ne voyait pas où elle voulait en venir, elle ajouta: C'est ma sœur. Ah et je voulais te proposer d'aller étudier à la bibliothèque, on est un binôme, oublie pas.

-Pot de colle comme t'es ça risque pas, maugréa la concernée.

-On voulait montrer la ville à Vanille avec la bande, donc tu peux rester avec Fang je ne rentre pas tout de suite à la maison, proposa gentiment Serah.

-Tu vois ça tombe bien, déclara la Pulsienne en mettant un petit coup de coude à son binôme qui fit la moue.

-M'attends pas pour manger Claire, si tu rentres avant moi il y a un reste de pizza dans le frigo, annonça Serah.

-D'accord, mais ne rentre pas trop tard, répondit-elle à sa sœur qui s'éloignait déjà avec la rouquine vers leur bande qui les attendait à la sortie.

-Et n'oubliez pas de raccompagner Vanille! ajouta Fang.

Une fois que les deux cadettes avaient disparu du champs de vue des aînées, la brune se tourna vers sa camarade en souriant.

-Alors, c'est par où cette bibliothèque? demanda-t-elle avec enthousiasme.

Lightning leva les yeux au ciel avant de prendre la direction de la dite salle d'étude. Sa camarade lui emboîta le pas, observant les différents points du lycée qu'elles traversaient. Leur marche déboucha sur une vaste salle dont l'architecture semblait bien plus ancienne que celle de l'école. La pièce était circulaire et ouverte sur un large dôme en guise de toit. Deux escaliers latéraux supportés par des colonnes de marbre montaient à l'étage et des frises murales parcouraient l'ensemble de la bibliothèque. La pièce étant bien évidemment remplie d'étagères, toutes alignées symétriquement selon un schéma précis. Quelques tables d'étude étaient disposées entre les rayonnages.

-Wow, et bien, j'aurais jamais pensé que le lycée de Bodhum, si prestigieux soit-il, posséderait une telle bibliothèque, s'étonna la Pulsienne, observant chaque recoins du nouveau lieu qui s'offrait à elle. Mais ça m'a l'air bien vide, personne n'y vient? Poursuivit-elle.

-Les cours ont à peine repris depuis deux jours, je ne vois pas qui aurait déjà envie de mettre les pieds ici. Et les documentalistes ne seront là que la semaine prochaine, répondit Lightning comme si c'était évident.

-Même pas un ou deux p'tits intellos comme toi, ça me surprend.

La championne ne releva pas la remarque de la Pulsienne et continua sa marche pour les mener à une table où elles pourraient étudier calmement. Fang la suivit lorsqu'elle se retourna brusquement et lança de furtifs coups d'œil tout autour d'elle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Rien, j'ai cru entendre quelqu'un.

Fang fronça les sourcils, toujours aux aguets.

-Sûrement un p'tit intello comme tu l'as dit tout à l'heure, ironisa la jeune fille aux cheveux roses. Bon on s'y met, j'ai aucune envie de passer le reste de ma soirée avec toi.

Cela faisait maintenant une bonne demie heure que les deux lycéennes étaient attablées dans la bibliothèque. Lightning avait donné à Fang un test à faire pour juger de son niveau, étant donné que les cours n'avaient pas vraiment commencé, elle ne pouvait pas encore évaluer sa camarade. Mais la chose ne se déroulait pas comme elle l'avait prévue. Les doigts couronnés de bagues en métal de la Pulsienne ne cessaient de claquer sur la table, attestant de sa dure réflexion, ou de son ennuie profond. Lightning n'était même pas sûre de l'avoir vu coucher un seul mot sur le papier. Il lui était impossible de faire son propre travail dans ces conditions et son humeur commençait plus qu'à se dégrader. Mais son bourreau finit par mettre un terme à son supplice.

-Alors comme ça ton vrai nom c'est Claire?

Son interlocutrice releva violemment la tête et lui envoya un regard noir à lui glacer le sang.

-Je t'interdis de m'appeler comme ça, je t'ai déjà dit que je mon nom était Lightning, grogna-t-elle.

-Pourquoi tu voudrais que je t'appelle Lightning alors que ce n'est pas ton vrai prénom, ça n'a pas de sens. C'est comme appeler un Chocobo un Béhémoth.

-Tu m'agaces, appelle-moi Lightning un point c'est tout, tout le monde m'appelle comme ça.

-Non pas ta petite sœur, alors je vois pas pourquoi je- La jeune fille à la peau mat fut interrompue par sa tutrice qui lui arracha la feuille de test des mains.

-Tu te fous de moi? Tu n'as rien écrit sur cette feuille depuis une demie heure!

-C'est pas de ma faute, je comprends rien à ton test. (elle marqua une pause). Et si tu aimes tant que ça les surnoms, moi aussi je vais t'en trouver un, poursuivit-elle d'un ton malicieux sans prêter attention à l'irritation grandissante de Light.

-Je m'en vais, si c'est pour me faire perdre mon temps ce n'est pas la peine de me demander de revenir t'aider! Aboya cette dernière en fourguant avec rage ses cours dans son sac.

Elle balança celui-ci sur son épaule droite et s'apprêta à quitter les lieux sans même lancer un dernier regard à celle qui savait si bien la faire sortir de ses gonds. Fang ne voulu pas la laisser partir mais le temps qu'elle ne réalise quoi que ce soit la jeune fille aux cheveux roses avait déjà disparu. Elle poussa un grognement avant d'attraper précipitamment son sac et parti à la recherche de sa camarade d'un pas rapide. Elle sorti du bâtiment principal et vie sa cible descendre les immenses escaliers blancs qui en permettaient l'accès. Elle combla la distance qui les séparait et se cala sur son rythme de marche. Lightning fulminait. D'un ton agressif elle lui ordonna de ne pas la suivre et accéléra le pas.

-Attends! Bon écoute, j'aurais peut-être pas du autant pousser tout à l'heure. Mais faut dire que t'es pas commode non plus, on ne peut même pas rigoler avec toi. Allez, pour effacer tout ça je te propose d'aller manger une pizza, ça te va? Proposa Fang en se grattant le dos de la tête.

Lightning tourna la tête les yeux grands ouverts, baignés de surprise. Elle arqua un sourcil et demanda sèchement:

-T'as fini de te payer ma tête? T'as pas eu assez de la journée pour m'emmerder, faut en plus que t'en remette une couche une fois que les cours sont fini.

-La dernière qui arrive au portail paye la pizza, répondit simplement la brune.

-Tu rigoles, tu sais très bien qu'à la course je suis sûre de gagner, je ne vais pas encore rentrer dans tes petits jeux débiles.

-Nope, ne sois pas si sûre cette fois, tous les coups sont permis, fini Fang en dévoilant ses crocs dans un sourire narquois. Elle savait que son adversaire ne résisterai pas à un défi.

Elle enleva son sac à dos et le jeta soudainement contre la blonde qui le réceptionna de justesse, puis se mit à détaller en direction du portail. Lightning, prise par surprise, resta un instant perplexe sur le bords des marches en pierre avant de se ressaisir et de s'élancer à la poursuite de celle qui lui avait lancé le défi. Fang avait pris de l'avance sur elle, mais il était hors de question qu'elle remporte la victoire. La championne, plus décidée que jamais et prise d'une poussée d'adrénaline, combla la distance qu'il y avait entre elles deux et la dépassa de façon fulgurante. Bien sûr, non sans avoir essuyé un coup de coude bien placé à l'épaule et esquivé un tacle pendant l'effort. Elle gagnerait fièrement cette course, sans avoir besoin de tricher, seul ses performances lui apporteraient la victoire. Elle ralenti en toute beauté en fin de parcours, maîtrisant parfaitement ses enjambés, afin d'éviter de s'empaffer sur la grille d'entrée. Ce qui ne fut pas le cas de Fang. La gagnante regagna son souffle un instant avant de se tourner vers cette dernière en lui tendant la main.

-Un billet de dix sera suffisant, je n'ai pas un gros appétit, déclara-t-elle en toisant la perdante.

-Je te l'offre donc je viens avec toi, répondit-elle en sortant un paquet de cigarettes de la poche de sa veste.

-Hors de question de passer une minute de plus avec toi.

Fang planta une clope entre ses dents et passa un bras amical autour des épaules de Lightning.

-Allez va, fais pas ta coincée. Chia...Adorable comme t'es je suis sûre que ce n'est pas tous les jours que tu sors manger avec des amis, lâcha-t-elle plus doucement, comprenant que si elle énervait un peu plus sa camarade sa pizza risquait de lui passer sous le nez sans qu'elle n'ait le temps d'en croquer la moindre bouchée.

-Premièrement je ne suis pas ton amie, et deuxièmement je ne viens que si tu la boucles, grogna l'invité en se dégageant brusquement de l'emprise de la Pulsienne.

-Ça risque d'être difficile pour manger mais je vais essayer, ricana-t-elle.

Elle couvrit sa cigarette de sa main et le tabac qui en dépassait s'alluma.

-Je fais une pause clope, si tu permets, et on y va. J'espère que tu connais une bonne pizzeria dans le coin.

Lightning hocha la tête, un peu ailleurs. L'idée de passer la soirée avec Fang ne la ravissait, mais après tout une pizza bien chaude et croustillante serait meilleure qu'un vieux reste qui traînait dans le frigo depuis plusieurs jours. Ce n'est que lorsqu'une bouffée de fumée vint lui chatouiller les narines qu'elle remarqua qu'un détail lui avait échappé.

-Comment tu l'as allumée ta clope? Demanda-t-elle soudainement en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ben avec un briquet pardi, les allumettes c'est un peu trop rétro à mon goût.

La jeune fille aux cheveux roses afficha une moue septique. La brune quant à elle poussa un soupir et sorti un briquet zippo de la poche de son jean, s'amusant ensuite à l'ouvrir et le fermer.

-T'as jamais vu de briquet de ta vie ou quoi? Je ne te pensais pas si vieux jeu, ou alors si tu voulais voir la petite merveille que c'est fallait juste me le dire.

_J'aurais pourtant juré que..._

-Laisse tomber. Bon y va? Tu m'as donné faim finalement, je connais un bon endroit.

Le Pampa Pizza, réputé pour sa gastronomie au goût très épicé, se situait en bordure d'un quartier commercial de Bodhum, dans une petite rue agréable où l'animation se faisait sentir les soirs de beaux jours. Le tintillement des clochettes au dessus de la porte raisonna faiblement lorsque Lightning et Fang pénètrent à l'intérieur. La Pulsienne suivait sa guide qui se dirigeait vers le comptoir où un couple de cinquantenaires les accueillit d'un chaleureux sourire. Elle les entendit discuter joyeusement, Light avait l'air de bien les connaître. Elle inspecta la pièce à grands coup d'œil. Les murs du petit restaurant étaient peint d'un blanc cassé et de nombreuses décorations de style italien étaient accrochées aux murs ou bien disposées sur des meubles. Les tables en bois étaient toutes recouvertes de nappes à carreaux rouges et blancs, des menus et des carafes d'eau avaient été placés sur celles-ci et le couvert étaient dressé. La dame du couple, les emmena à une petite table près de la fenêtre orné sur les trois quart par une banquette en forme de «U». Elle savait que c'était la place favorite de sa cliente aux cheveux roses. C'était une petite femme mince qui portait un tablier et un chignon. Les rides au coin de ses yeux soulignaient les traits doux et bienveillants de son visage. Elle avait pris la commande des deux lycéennes, une pepperoni mozzarella pour Miss Farron et deux pizza quatre viandes trois fromages avec un supplément de pomme de terre pour Miss Yun. Fang avait vu Lightning sourire à leur hôte avant qu'elle ne parte rejoindre son mari en cuisine. C'était la première fois depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontrée, du moins la première fois qu'elle voyait un sourire sincère éclairer son visage. Elle devait bien connaître ces gens, elle semblait à l'aise avec eux. Lightning de son côté était étonnée de la quantité de nourriture que pouvait avaler Fang, elle était sûre qu'elle ne pourrait pas finir son assiette. La Pulsienne étendit ses bras le long du dossier de la banquette, pencha la tête en arrière et poussa un soupir confortable. Son invitée s'était assise en face d'elle, arborant à nouveau son expression froide et stoïque.

-T'as l'air de bien les connaître ces gens?

-Oui.

-Et?

-Et rien.

-C'est dingue ça, t'es vraiment pas bavarde toi. Tu sais je suis pas un agent d'une organisation secrète venu te soutirer des informations, tu peux me faire la conversation. Je t'oblige pas à déballer ta vie mais juste papoter, y a rien de mal à ce que je te demande si tu connais ces gens.

Lightning fronça les sourcils et toisa la jeune fille pour toute réponse. Fang leva les yeux au ciel puis arqua un sourcil en plongeant son regard dans le sien. Elles restèrent silencieuses un moment à se fixer. La championne coupa sèchement le silence:

-Je t'ai demandé de la boucler.

Le gérant en profita pour arriver au service de ses clientes, une pizza dans chaque main, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Contrairement à sa femme, c'était un homme à la carrure bien bâtie. Les traits jovials, il avait un grand sens de l'humour. Il portait une toque sur la tête et une épaisse moustache rebroussée sur les bords.

-Voici vos commandes mesdemoiselles! Je suis désolé je n'ai que deux bras, le maïs OGM que je mange tous les midi ne m'en a pas encore fait pousser un troisième. Votre dernière pizza arrive tout de suite, lança-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

La Pulsienne se réjouit à la vue du plat bien garni qui se trouvais désormais devant elle. Elle ne se fit pas prier pour commencer et dévora la pauvre pizza à grands coups de dents. Sa camarade mangeait plus doucement. Elles ne se décrochèrent pas un mot durant la dégustation. Une fois que Fang eu terminé sa première assiette, la deuxième n'était toujours pas arrivée. Elle jeta un regard à la jeune fille en face d'elle qui semblait absorbée par son repas. Elle soupira et se mit à jouer avec les bagues de sa main droite. Plus particulièrement avec celle qui entourait son majeur. Elle la faisait tourner distraitement autour de son doigt, tout en regardant par la fenêtre. Il faisait déjà nuit dehors, elle tombait vite ces derniers jours, l'hiver approchait.

-Tu as l'air d'y tenir à cette bague?

Fang sortit subitement de ses rêveries et accrocha son regard à celui de Lightning. Elle lui adressait enfin la parole.

-Je veux dire, tu n'arrêtes pas de la tripoter en classe, pareil à la bibliothèque tout à l'heure, alors que t'en a plein les doigts.

-Et bien, on peut dire que tu as l'œil.

La brune fut tentée de taquiner sa camarade sur le fait qu'elle lui fasse enfin la conversation mais elle se retint par peur de mettre fin à cette dernière à peine entamée.

-Ouais, j'y tiens beaucoup, c'est tout ce qu'il me reste de mon père.

Light lui envoya un regard interrogateur et elle poursuivit.

-J'ai perdu mes parents pendant la guerre sur Gran Pulse. J'ai reçu cette bague à l'orphelinat, c'est un résistant qui essayait de rendre les objets personnels de Pulsiens morts qu'il avait trouvé à leur famille. Cette bague appartenait à mon père, c'est l'emblème de mon clan qui est gravé dessus.

-Ah...Je suis désolée, prononça la jeune Farron.

-Bah, j'ai pas vraiment connu mes parents t'en fais pas, j'avais trois ans quand ils sont morts. Enfin c'est vrai que des fois, ça me manque de pas avoir de vieux pour me gueuler dessus.

Lightning ne comprenait pas pourquoi Fang lui exposait sa vie si ouvertement. Certes c'est elle qui avait commencé ce sujet mais elle n'était pas obligé de lui raconter. C'était peut-être seulement elle qui était coincée comme le disait la Pulsienne. Après tout, pourquoi cacher une telle chose, ce n'est pas un secret et cela faisait parti de sa vie. Oui perdre quelqu'un faisait parfois parti de la vie. Elle aussi avait du endurer cette épreuve et comprenait ce que pouvait ressentir sa camarade. Voulant éviter de ressasser les mauvais souvenirs, elle dévia légèrement le sujet.

-Alors toi et Vanille, vous êtes venu vous installez sur Cocoon depuis longtemps?

-J'ai pu me faire émanciper avec Vanille à mes dix-huit ans. Ça doit pas faire plus de deux semaines qu'on est dans le coin, mais avec tous les trucs à régler pour l'appart et l'école j'ai pas trop eu le temps de faire un tour.

-Et bien cette pizzeria est le meilleur endroit de la ville pour manger, ça te fait toujours déjà ça de vu.

Le pizzaïlo interrompu leur discussion en apportant la deuxième tournée de la brune. Une assiette aussi bien garni que la précédente. Il déposa aussi le dessert qu'elle avait commandé pour la fin du repas. Un tiramisu au chocolat cuisiné par le chef.

-Lightning je te retiens la note sur ton salaire comme d'habitude? Demanda-t-il poliment.

-Ah non laissez, c'est moi qui paye aujourd'hui, répondit Fang en sortant son portefeuille de la poche arrière de son pantalon. Elle en sortit deux billets qu'elle tendit au cuistot. Il la remercia en souriant et retourna en cuisine après leur avoir souhaité une bonne fin de soirée. Fang, surprise par la situation reprit la parole:

-Tu travailles ici?

-Mouais.

-T'es pas croyable, t'aurais pu me le dire. (Elle eu un sourire amusé). Je vais devoir tout apprendre de toi par l'intermédiaire des autres ou tu comptes quand même me parler un peu?

-Humph...

-Ton vrai nom par ta sœur, ton boulot par ton patron en personne...

-C'est juste un petit boulot que je fais après les cours. J'étais en congé jusqu'à la rentrée, je reprends demain. Rien d'important.

-T'es vraiment bizarre toi, ricana la brune en prenant un bouchée de pizza.

-Bizarre? Hé, c'est pas moi qui jette des regards suspects partout dès que je change d'endroit et c'est pas moi non plus qui aie «faire chier les gens» comme passe-temps.

Fang lâcha un rire franc et regarda Lightning dans les yeux, amusée. La jeune fille en face d'elle ne semblait pas prendre la chose sur le même ton. La brune émit un petit sursaut lorsque son téléphone vibra dans sa poche. Le nom de Vanille était affiché sur l'écran. Elle s'excusa et décrocha.

-Ouais Vanille, t'es bien rentrée?

_-Fang... _La voix de la petite rousse était faible et tremblotante. Le visage de Fang se raidit.

-Vanille, que se passe-t-il? Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

_-Il est revenu... _

Les doigts de la Pulsienne se crispèrent sur l'appareil. Elle serra les dents et fronça les sourcils.

-Merde, bouge pas j'arrive!

Elle raccrocha et se leva d'un bond en rajustant sa veste. Lightning ne comprenait pas ce changement soudain de comportement chez sa camarade.

-Un problème? Demanda la jeune fille confuse.

-Je suis désolée il faut que j'y aille. C'était vraiment sympa, on se voit demain.

Sans qu'elle n'ait le temps d'ajouter un mot, elle ne voyait plus que le dos de la Pulsienne qui prenait précipitamment la porte. L'assiette de Fang était vide et il s'était remis à pleuvoir dehors.

* * *

><p><strong>Je m'excuse s'il reste des fautes, je ne suis pas vraiment passé en check vu l'heure tardive.<strong>


End file.
